


Fairy Kisses

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Castiel, Fairy Dean, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Fairy Castiel is striking out on his own as a solitary sprite.  He's building his new nest by moonlight when he meets someone new.Day Five Prompt: Build + Moonlight





	Fairy Kisses

Castiel had finally accomplished what he had dreamed of doing since he reached maturity over a century ago. He had finally struck out on his own and freed himself of his family’s influence.

Castiel was part of the Fay and to be more specific, he was a pixie. His family were royalty and therefore ambitious. For centuries they had controlled and manipulated humans for their own gain and selfish entertainment. Castiel had always abhorred it but until now he had not been strong enough to break free and set out on his own.

Castiel decided to take up residence in an oak tree between the edge of the Fay forest and a field filled with wildflowers planted by humans who were practicing the art of apiculture or beekeeping. Castiel thought it interesting and found himself feeling protective towards the humans that were doing it. 

He was adjusting to being a solitary pixie quite well he thought. It helped that his brother Gabriel, who had self exiled himself long before Castiel had matured, visited him regularly. He had much the same opinion of the family that Castiel did.

The pixie had been spending his nights, building his nest by the moonlight. It was less likely for humans to observe him at this time. He really didn’t like using his powers on humans even if it was only to conceal his existence from them. Drawing on the power of the moon had also always been a specialty of Castiel’s, thus making the work of building his home faster, easier, and of better quality.

Castiel was sitting on a branch with his metallic blue wings spread. He was resting as well as absorbing energy from the moonlight. He had made considerable progress over the last three nights and was hoping to finish tonight. When he was done he would have a cozy nest as well as a place to grow the mushrooms he used to make medicines for the Fay and other magical creatures of the forest. He wanted to help others, not take advantage of them.

Castiel was reminiscing about a rather nasty prank Gabriel had played on their brother Michael ages ago, when Castiel was a wee sprite. Michael had been furious to find his bed infested with slugs. He had become livid when he found his closet full of moths. Murderous, could only be how to describe the expression was on his face when he discovered fire ants in his slippers, when he put them on. 

Castiel was brought from his reverie by the sound of a nearby branch creaking. When Castiel followed the noise, he found himself being watched by a grinning green sprite. “Who are you?” Castiel yelled out.

“Names Dean. You’re new. What brings a solitary out here?” the green sprite said flexing his wings. Castiel recognized the display for what it was. Dean was trying to get Castiel’s attention.

“I’m new to being on my own. I like it here. The humans here interest me and I am far away from the royal court.” Castiel informed Dean.

“Why does it matter that you’re away from the royal court? You a criminal?” Dean asked as he continued to grin.

“No. My name is Castiel.”

“Youngest prince of the royal family?” Dean said looking serious for once.

“Yes. I wish I was not associated with them so easily. I just want to be me. A sprite that likes to heal and watch the bees.” Castiel said wistfully.

Dean took flight and landed on the branch next to Castiel. He sat down and placed his arm around the blue sprite. “Hey it’s okay. We all have things in our past that we’d rather not follow us.”

“Are you a solitary as well?” Castiel asked looking into Dean's gorgeous green eyes.

“Sorta. My brother and I live just around the bend of the forest. We’re guardians. We keep rogue creatures from leaving the forest and reeking havoc in the human world. Sam and I have been on our own since our father was killed by a forest troll seven summers ago.” The green sprite said leaning into Castiel.

“I am sorry to hear that Dean. What happened to the troll? It didn’t make it into the human world?” Castiel asked with concern.

“No, me and my brother hunted it down.” Dean said almost as a whisper.

Castiel turned to look at Dean and the sadness he saw there was vast. He wanted to make the green sprite feel better so he leaned in and kissed Dean’s cheek. Dean smiled and touch his cheek where Castiel had kissed him reverently. “Will you be my friend?” Castiel asked.

“I’d like that, Cas.” Dean said with a true smile.

“Cas?” the blue sprite said curious and cocking his head at an angle.

“Hey, we’re friends now. Like any good friend, I am giving you a nickname. What better why to distance yourself from your family than to leave behind your royal name.” Dean explained.

“Dean I…” Castiel didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t realized how lonely he’d been until that moment. A single tear slid down Cas’ face.

“Hey don’t cry. Did I say something wrong?” Dean asked.

“No Dean. You said the right thing. Thank you.” the blue sprite sat smiling through the tears.

Dean swiped away Cas’ tears. “You’re welcome Cas. Can I…?” Dean said leaning forward for a kiss. Cas nodded and they kissed in the moonlight as fireflies danced around them.


End file.
